


Friendly Competition

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, it's weird just go with it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Frigga had sent Odin off with a cheerful wave and a, “I'm off to see Sif anyway, have fun.”





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'free space' square on my MCU kink bingo card. The ship is ENTIRELY Christy's (bloodandcream) fault. Entirely. Seriously. I didn't take the ship idea and RUN with it, no way. 
> 
> This is a companion fic to [Craving.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970695)

Frigga had sent Odin off with a cheerful wave and a, “I'm off to see Sif anyway, have fun.”

It always started that way, just a quick mention to each other, a kind of permission that really wasn't necessary anymore. They'd been doing this for far too long for it to be necessary. It was a not-so-subtle wink, an assurance of approval.

So off Odin would go to the bifrost observatory. He brought ale that Heimdall never drank, and sweet grapes that Heimdall always ate. They would sit together with their feet dangling off the edge like they were young men, speaking of whatever came to mind—what Odin's sons were up to, what Heimdall had been watching.

They drifted together slowly, shoulders pressing together, then hips. Odin's hand would inevitably end up on Heimdall's firm thigh, and though their ages weren't very far apart, to Odin's eyes Heimdall looked younger. That first contact always made him feel like a lecherous old man, and the feeling amused him to no end.

The young fucked like it was their domain, like sexual desire was limited to them. They did not yet understand that only the body aged.

“You always start there,” Heimdall said, his tone a deep burr of amusement.

“Hm.” Odin squeezed the muscle beneath his hand. “It's a good place to start.”

Heimdall chuckled. He removed his helmet and set it aside, then, with Odin's help, his armor. He leaned back on his hands and gazed up at the stars, a faint, amused smile on his face—Odin had gone right back to his thighs.

“Go on.” Heimdall's smile widened. “I know what it is you're after.”

Under all the armor, Heimdall only wore a loose tunic. It was easy to push it up and out of the way, to get his hand around Heimdall's already thickening cock.

“Thousands of years,” Odin said. “And yet, it still never fails to amaze me.”

The comment earned him a full laugh from Heimdall—they really were just boys on the inside, making jokes about the size of their cocks, putting too much importance into who was bigger.

Though, Odin had to admit, it was Heimdall, without question, and they both knew how much he loved it. His son was very much like him, in that regard.

It always escalated at this point. Odin pushed and Heimdall went willingly, sliding back just enough to keep them from toppling right over the edge of the observatory as Odin threw aside his robes and slung a leg over to straddle Heimdall's hips.

“Tell me.” Odin reached back to steady Heimdall's cock—no need for preparation, that was always taken care of before he left, often with Frigga's help. “What are my sons up to?”

Folding his hands behind his head, Heimdall smiled serenely up at Odin as he took the first few inches into himself. It was a game of theirs, to see whose composure broke first.

“I've been watching them for some time,” Heimdall admitted. “Loki specifically requested it.”

“Did he now?”

“He did. Thor is currently in the same position you are.”

“Ha!” Like father, like son. “Perhaps we should have them put on a show for all of Asgard.”

He had all of Heimdall inside now, but he was in no hurry—he rocked lazily, keeping his expression neutral no matter how badly the groan in his chest wanted to escape.

“Loki would enjoy that,” Heimdall said, with such solemnity that Odin honestly wasn't sure if he was joking or not. “Thor too, I think, if in a different— _ah_ —way. Damn.”

Odin chuckled. “You barely survived five minutes, my friend.”

“Hmm.” Heimdall smiled, indulgent. “Perhaps I'm not feeling particularly competitive today.”

“To be fair, you are receiving... _stimulation..._ from more than one side.”

“True.” Without warning, Heimdall bucked his hips hard, startling a moan from Odin's chest. “There. Now we're even.”

“We'll see about that.”

They were fairly evenly matched in this particular game, but today it was Heimdall who broke first—Odin would not have been surprised to find out his shouts could be heard all the way across the bridge. 

 


End file.
